


Future Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Edd/Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Tom! Where are you going?! Don't you know it's dangerous outside?! "Edd step forward and start chasing Tom, who's running away from the building. But Tom was faster and Edd stops when he couldn't find him anywhere. 

"Oh Tom... Why wouldnt you listen to me...? "Edd murmured as the rain start pouring down, he quickly get inside the building. 

(Flashback to Earlier) 

Edd heard a knock on the door as he stood and opened the door, there Tom with a wide smile and in his hand was vital equipments for their project, he greeted him as he entered the room. 

"I fixed the gun and bought some equipments "Tom pick the gun out as Edd inspect the gun all over "where did you get the equipments, Tom? "Tom straightforward say "I stole them" Edd shake his head "You always do that, what if you get tracked or hurt? You'll get hunted! "Tom laughed "I'm great at sneaking Edd" he grinned, Edd give him a look 'are you sure' and Tom winked. As they finished preparing the equipments, Edd broke the silence. 

"Tom, do you want to visit Matt later? "

"We better finish the project first, you know that it'll take days to go to his place"

"You're right... "

A silence countinues

"I've been thinking..... "

Tom listened silently

"After we finish this or maybe later, I want to find Tord"

Tom flamed with anger, hearing that name makes him sick. 

"Why?"

"I haven't heard from him for ages, and I really missed him... "

"Then we better don't get involved with that commie"

"Tom! Don't be mean! I know he's good at heart! "

"What do you mean by he's good at heart?! Don't forget what he done to us and our home! He's not our friend anymore! "

"Give him a chance okay! "

"I will never give a chance to that betrayal, I knew that guy are evil from very beginning. "

Edd teared as he look down

"How could you be that harsh...? "

Tom remembered... Edd are in love with Tord from very beginning but he just could say it, even until now. 

"I know it's related to your feeling, Edd"

Edd eyes widened in realization 

"How...? "

"But if it have anything to do with him... I won't get involved! "

Tom fisted his hand and gritted his teeth, quickly, he begin to run away from Edd, Edd chased after him.... 

...

Tom panted in fatigue, his cloth are damp and his electronic goggle are getting funny, he quickly dry the goggle as the view getting better. 

He sat down on the bench, thinking back to what Edd told him. 

He hated him, he hates his guts. He can't forget that freaky smile on his face when he hurted Edd feelings, he can't bear to watch that devil breaking his bestfriend heart. 

But one thing he don't understand.... Why do Edd still had a feeling to him? Even though Tord will never accept him? 

He sighed as he rested his head on the wall, soft one... Wait... It's not a wall!!! 

Tom quickly turned his head around as he find two men in blue uniform apprehending him "What the hell?! Let me go you freak! "Tom struggle and try to kick them but soon passed out when some sort of gas being blown to his face. The men then put Tom to vehicle as they bring him to somewhere. 

...

Tom opened his eyes to a rather, gloomy room , with only one light. Infront of him are a desk, full of papers, as he examined the painting behind the desk, a giggle rang. 

"Well, well, well, who do I have here? "

Tom wanted to stand up but he realized that he was tied, metal one. Tom cannot tolerate with this, he was flaming with anger. 

Someone approached him from dark, standing. On his face was a smirk. Rather sarcastic one. 

"What do yo want? "

With a harsh voice, Tom only focus was his anger. 

"I thought you would miss me, your old friend"

That dirty smile on his freaky face. 

"Why would I care about you? Freak. "

"Eh? Freak? I think commie suit me better don't you think? "

Tom forcefully try to lift his hand but couldn't, he glared at Tord who smirking like an idiot. 

"I have nothing to do with you, let me go you communist! "

Tord smiled teasingly as he lowered his face to face Tom who was mad angry right now

"Interesting... Communist sounded cute too "

Tom want to kick his face and beat him up

"The hell wrong with you bastard, uncuff me! "

"Oh I can but with one condition"

"What condition?! "

Tord smiled brightly as he crossed his arms

"Youll become my new assistant~!"

Tom couldnt take it anymore and used all his power to break the cuffs. 

"Oh my"

Tord just watched Tom laugh in victory "Like hell I want to become your hecking assistant! " as he run toward the door but surprisingly find the door is fingerprint and password secured "WHAT THE HELL?! "Tom kneeled down in total failure "Fufufu~ You thought you could escape aren't you? How cute"Tom kicked the door with force "Still not giving up? Didn't you realize the door is metal? "Tom get a better look and realized, so all that breaking and kicking result nothing?! 

"What the hell would I have anything to do with you?!"

"Like i said, be my assistant"

"Hell no! "Tom punched the door and end up bruising his hand "When will you give up? " Tord approach him and looked at his hand "Get away from me you bastard! "Tom backed up but it doesn't stop Tord to get closer until Tom meet the dead end, he wants to shout but also want to cry, how the hell did he come to this situation?!

Tord put his hand on the wall to trap Tom, he smiled and grinned "Then will you give up now and become my assistant? "Tom fisted his hand "No you commie! "Tord smirked and pull his tie to face him closely "Don't you know that.... 'No' means 'Yes' in my term~?"Tom couldn't help but to blush, that freaking commie!

Tord let go his tie and smile satisfiedly and crossed his arms once again "So we're settled right? "

Tom want to cry and get outta here or find a hole and hide inside there forever. He now become his rival assistant?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhhhhh.... Ughhh.... "

Tom whined at the door feeling defeated and gloomy, that stupid horned bastard make him wear some weird bracelet on him and now he can't get out. 

"Hmm, I thought you already escaped, what's wrong? "

Tord smirked as Tom get up with his angry face "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT INSIDE THIS FREAKING BRACELET?! "Tom pointed at the bracelet with fuming, angry face "Hm? I don't understand. Enlight me, specifically " Tord grinned, Tom have this crackling, bad aura around him. 

"You better get this bracelet off me or I will kill you"

Tord chuckled "Just a while ago you agreed to wear it, what's the matter all of sudden? "Tom tug on Tord's collar before a shock hit him and forcefully let go of the collar. Tom can feel his soul is flying in the air as he stunned for minutes. "Your first task is here, Tom~ Can you deliver those to other army~?" Tord pointed at the boxes behind them "Like hell I would! "Tord stared at Tom with a look of 'do it or suffer', Tom stood straight as he madly stomped his way to the boxes "I will give you the address... "Tord walked to him, staring at his void eyes

".... And return back to my office"

Tom gritted his teeth "Tsk... I'm not doing this! "Tord crossed his arms, smirking "Well, I don't mind to see you.... On the floor, lifeless~" Tom sweated, this man is physco...! Tord gave Tom the address as he left him with a message "Don't forget to say I love Tord when you enter my office~"Tom want to punch and destroy the bracelet into pieces but he can't do it or else he would be hurt. 

"Freaky bastard" Tom cursed him as he lift the boxes. 

(Earlier) 

"Heck no!!! I don't wanna be you freaking assistant!! Let me out you bastard! "Tom ran back to door want to bang it till it break "Well, I can let you out for one condition.... "Tom stood and look at Tord with hope "Tell me! "Tord chuckled "So eager~ If you agreed on wearing this bracelet then maybe you can get out from here~"Tord hold the bracelet up and Tom snatched the bracelet from him and wear it "Now I can get the hell outta here! "Tord snickeref as his focus stayed on Tom. 

As Tom touched the doorknob, but hold back when a sharp pain struck him. He cursed as he kicked the door in anger "You couldve just call me for help"he grinned as he opened the door and Tom quickly come running to exit when the same thing... Happened to him! 

"Ow! "Tom yelped as his hand touched the exit dooknob, it seems that Tord was lying.... 

"YOU TRICKY ASSHOLE! YOU SAID THIS SHIT WILL HELP ME TO ESCAPE! LYING BASTARD!"

Tord smiled. 

"Blame your eagerness, I haven't finished my words yet~ I didn't say you can go outside this building, did I? You should be grateful for not stuck in my office for a... Long time~"Tord sweated when Tom punched the bracelet and almost break his hand "Oh my.... Am I taking a child.... As my secretary? " Tord held Tom's hand away and press the button on bracelet before it shock Tom and make him pass out. 

Tord sighed, he couldn't handle too much stress. Then he notice that his underlings, Paul and Patrick were behind him. "Did you put the boxes here? "Tord put both of his hands on his waist "Yes boss! "They shout it syncly "Good, make sure we're ready. I'm counting on you two" They both nodded and head off to base, Tord watched them walk away and heard a low whining behind him. 

....

Edd panted and ring the doorbell, no good! Tom was no where to be found and he needed help... And the only person who can help him is... 

"Edd? I thought you need to-"Edd pushed Matt inside and proceed to blurt his worries "That not important! We need to find Tom! He's missing! "Matt widen his eyes "What?! Tom is missing?! How in the world is he missing?! "Edd sighed loudly as he gripped Matt sleeves "It's because... Of me"Matt patted Edd head "Care to explain? " Edd sighed and nodded "Let's sit first... " Matt helped Edd to sit "Im gonna make a drink for us"Matt left to kitchen as Edd sat silently. 

He want to move on from this one sided feeling. That day when Tord rejected and betrayed him... He should have hated him a long ago.... But he couldn't. Tord keeps reappearing in his dream... Everytime he closed his eyes. 

He understand that Tom can't accept that he still in love with Tord. He understand that Tom wanted to protect him and his feeling... But what could he do? This heart of his.... Is hard to let go of strong feeling. 

"Edd! I'm sorry if it take a while! "Matt was holding two cans of cola as he sat beside Edd. Edd drooled "Where did you get these cola, Matt?! "Matt chuckled"Err... I found a way time-travel to past and decided to take some cola at that era but now the machine stopped working.... "Edd already finished his cola and trembling for more "It's okay, you can take mine" Matt handed the cola to Edd "Thank you" Matt smiled softly. 

"Anyway, what did you told Tom that he come running away? "

"..."

"Oh I understand if it's not the right time... E-"

Edd smashed the cans down. 

"No! Thats not it... You see... I told him that I wanted to find Tord and... He couldn't agree with it... He went too far this time! Now I'm worried if he was killed or kidnapped out there! "Edd looked pathetic, is he selfish? Is he selfish for not understanding Tom intuition? 

Matt hugged Edd, Edd wanted to cry but held back. He shouldn't think that way! Tom wouldnt have a heart to hate him... Right? Matt pulled out the hug and patted Edd head. 

"Edd it's okay, he needed time to understand. Let's not think about anything bad yet... For now, let's set a plan and find Tom... Okay? "

Edd wiped the tears at prick of his eyes and nodded "You're right... I shouldn't think about that yet. "

"You must've been tired walking all the way here, stay for tonight. Tommorow we start searching him"

Edd was still spacing out, not paying attention. 

Matt smiled and continue to pat him. ~how adorable~ he thought in his head. 


End file.
